Update:June 3 2015
The v1.5.67 update of DomiNations has been released. Take a look at what’s new, including the new Oil Boom content! ---- Discover Oil * Starting in the Enlightenment Age, build Wells and Refineries to collect and store your Oil! * Begin your Oil Boom today! ---- What’s New In Oil Boom Factory and Factory Troops * Gatling Guns: Creates a wall of lead to deal with large groups of defenders. * Guerrillas: Undetected by enemy towers, they sneak through gates to plant explosives and clear out defenses. Improved Troop Movement and Targeting * Troops take more efficient routes when moving. * Troops try to focus fire on the same wall segment, rather than split up and attack different sections. * Ranged Infantry switches targets when enemy troops come into range. ---- Balance Updates Nations * Buffed England's loot bonus from 5% to 10%! * Germany gets an additional Nation Power! German troops receive a 10% damage boost after a victorious multiplayer battle! * France gets an additional Nation Power! French nations can receive more donated troops from Alliance members! * Japanese Town Center gets extra range, but a reduced fire rate. Experience * Increased the amount of XP from certain buildings, players might see their levels increase as a result! Generals * Generals substantially buffed! * Added 5 additional levels of General upgrades, up to level 20! * Players can activate two General at a time with the Leadership library tech! * Activating one General is free, but subsequent Generals cost resources to activate. * All generals move at 1.7 speed (was 2.8 for Alexander, Nobunaga, Cleopatra, and 1.0 for Napoleon) * Generals attack every 1 sec (was 2) and damage halved to match. * Every General now has unique stats, making them each a bit different! Troops * Heavy Infantry range reduced to 1.5 in the Enlightenment Age and beyond (was 2.0.). * Heavy Infantry upgrade costs increased. * Raider upgrade costs reduced. * Raider hit points increased to 660/720/840/860/880/... (was 450/480/540/630/830/...). * Raider damage increased to 42/48/114/... (was 35/40/95/...). * Sappers have 3x higher base damage, but same amount of damage vs. walls. * Sappers level 3 and 4 now have 4 splash damage. * Ranged siege now has 1 splash damage. * Defender Heavy Infantry now prefer to target Heavy Cavalry. Buildings * Ballista Tower level 4 (Cannon Tower) does an extra 70 damage. * Traps cost more to rearm. * Level 3 and Level 4 Stable upgrades flipped; Level 3 now decreases training time of troops from Stable, while Level 4 upgrades the troops trained from Cataphracts to Knights. Wonders * Wonders have more hit points as they advance through the Ages. War Tactics * Protection lasts 30/33/36/39 secs (was 12/13/14/15). * Increased damage of Barrage. * War Tactic prices adjusted to better reflect value; some cheaper, some are more expensive. Blessings * Weapon blessing amount increased to +30% (was +20%) * Training blessing amount decreased to 70% (was 80%) and duration upped to 20 minutes (was 15 minutes) Library * Exploration level 1 refunds costs after a Forest is cleared instead of providing a discount before a Forest is cleared. Same discount, different order! ---- Improvements and Fixes * Players can speed up Ask for Troops by using Crowns! * Library "Finish Now" costs now update in real-time. * Less scrolling, more scrolls! The Library now auto-scrolls to lowest available level of technologies and inventions. * New Achievements for Oil! * Animal Blessing now correctly spawns animals at the intended rate. * Trade Goods are now properly stored on Campaign maps between attacks. * Updated Battle screen and star position, more on-screen space for battling! * Better logic when trying to connect to iTunes or Google Play stores. * Added a unique German Rally icon. * Added unique Change Wonder icon. * Additional polish added to Revolution, fireworks and cheers! * Added a new prompt when Alliance Leaders leave an Alliance. * Added an Alliance button to Town Centers after the Alliance Gate is repaired. * Added a message to better inform players when Alliance donation limits are reached. * Replays correctly display remaining time left in a battle. * Rotate button is always shown when in Map Editor to prevent buttons moving position. * Road Buff effect is now hidden when moving roads. * Wall connections will now update properly while moving. * Fixed "For Hire" Goal to allow Mercenaries discovered in Forests to properly count. * Fixed rare crash when using Betrayal and First Aid tactics together. * Fixed a bug that caused the last few roads purchased to disappear. * Fixed issue using Rally onto a Food or Gold Shipments. * Fixed Alliance Window scrolling when a visit button is visible. * Fixes for War Tactics targeting invalid targets. * Prevented crash when attacking players with corrupt data. * More cheat detection and prevention. ---- Thanks! For all the latest and greatest information, keep checking the forums and be sure to like DomiNations on "Facebook" and follow @PlayDomiNations on "Twitter"! ---- Category:Updates